The Crazy House
by darknekogirl16
Summary: Info inside, Warning This is M for Language and sexual content, also many pairings Two-shot


**I found this story in my story folder, I was alittle shocked when I found it and thought it was about time I finally put it up here, this story about 2 maybe 3 years old O_O holy shit lol.**

**well hope you enjoy ^^**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto only Amy and two of my friends owns Elexus and Tash**

* * *

><p>Amy: hey everyone I like to start with saying thanks for coming to see all the crazy shit that going to be happening!<p>

Elexus: yeah because you can't have a party without me there!

Tash: you mean me!

Kiba: and the drama Qween has started

Tash: what did you just say!

Amy: ok children calm down so I can get this out

Tash: 'mumbles'

Amy: ok me and all my friends are going to be staying in a house for one month and the crazy thing about it is we can NOT leave the house. The only time we can go ouside is if we go on to the roof using the roof door. Anyways there will be love, fights, and all that drama shit!, by the way the house is HUGE seeing as their going to be 15 people in it for a month. Now lets show you who all these 'lucky' people are, first up!

Elexus: me!

Tash: yo

Tenten: hey

Hinata: .. H-Hi ..

Ino: yay I get to live with Sasuke for a month!

Sakura: shut up Ino-pig he mine!

Temrai: hey

Naruto: hey hey hey!

Sasuke: hn

Kiba: sup! / akamaru: bark!

Kankuro: yo

Shino: ... hi ...

Neji: hello

Lee: hi there! 'winks with thump up'

Gaara: hey...

Choji: mm hi mmm 'eating'

Shikamaru: 'sighs' man what a drag...hi..

Amy: ok seeing as I got everyone lets start!

* * *

><p>The whole gang was walking through the forest to the house that they all will be staying in for a month.<p>

"this is going to be so awesome!" Naruto yelled smiling being up at the front. Shikamaru sighed looking up at the sky with his hands in his pockets.

"why do we have to do this anyways" he asked.

"not sure really" Tenten says.

"man what a drag" Shikamaru says looking down.

"oh don't look so down! who knows you may just have fun!" Lee say's trying to lighten up the mood, soon everyone got to where the house is as they all stare at it in awe.

"wow"

"it's huge"

"sweet!"

Amy smiled laughing alittle at hearing all this.

"huh hey look the house is call the crazy house" Sakura say's pointing to a sign.

"why do you think they call it that" Ino asked.

Then Naruto started to freak out.

"is this house going to make us go insane!" he yelled.

"ugh just being in this house for a month with you will make me go insane" Sasuke says, as Naruto glares at him and started to yell at him.

"come on guys lets go inside and check out the place" Amy says.

"yeah come on lets go!" Elexus yelled then runs to it with Naruto and Lee right behind her. You all follow too, once inside you all look around in awe again.

"this house is so cool!"

"there a game room!"

"look at all the food!"

"look at how huge this tv is!"

"theres a hot tub!"

"inside pool!"

"DDR!"

Amy looked around and laughed at hearing everyone.

After while everyone calm down and went to go do their own thing. The house was so huge everyone had their own room with their name on the door, so they know which room was theirs.

Amy walked downstairs after putting away her things to see Kiba, Kankuro, Sasuke, Shino, Neji, Shikamaru and Gaara all in the living room watching tv.

Amy guess Choji was in the kitchen eating, Amy walked to the game room to see Lee, Naruto, Tash, Elexus and Hinata playing around.

Amy also saw Sakura, Ino, Temrai and Tenten in the hot tub. Then Amy walked into the living room and sneaks up behind the couch where Sasuke, Kankuro, Shino and Neji are sitting.

Amy smiled then jump up wraping her arms around the puppet master's neck.

"hey kitty-kun!" Amy say smiling and also scarying the crap out of the boys.

"holy shit Amy are you TRYING to kill us!" Kiba say's with a hand over his heart as Amy grin.

"it's on my to do list" Amy says as the boys looks at her alittle creep out. No one noticed the glare Kankuro was getting from the sandman, Amy giggled then hop over the couch landing on Kankuro's lap as Kankuro smirked putting his hands on her waist.

By now Gaara looked like he had flames burning around him. Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru looked at him alittle scared, and tried to move away from him without falling off the couch.

Shino, Neji and Kankuro notice this too and Kankuro looked like he was about to piss himself, but Amy was the only one who didn't notice.

* * *

><p>It was around lunch time and all the girls were in the kitchen.<p>

"ok lets start lunch!" Temrai says putting a apron on then you all hear.

"NOOOOO!"

Temrai was tackled asAmy blinked to see Kankuro trying to drag Temrai out.

"Kankuro you baka let me go!" Temrai yelled.

"she'll kill us all!" Kankuro yelled as a vein pop on Temrai's forehead.

"why do you say that" Hinata asked.

"she can't cook"

it was silent for a while then Temrai hit Kankuro over the head making him let go. She got up dusting herself off and also blushing alittle because of not knowing to cook.

"don't worry Temrai we'll teach you" Tenten says smiling.

"really" Temrai asked as the girls nod smiling.

Kankuro had a worried look.

"just don't let her near the sharp stuff" Kankuro says it went silent again.

"AHHHH!"

Kankuro run away from Temrai who was going after him with a big knife. After awhile Temrai walked back into the kitchen with the knife and mumbling. Amy had a uneasy smile looking at Temrai.

"ok are we ready"

Temrai puts the knife back and nods.

"no not that!"

"wait Temrai that's to fast!"

"ahhh watch out!"

"that doesn't go there!"

"AHH!"

"holy fuck!"

All the boys were in the living room listening to whats going on in the kitchen all their eye's widen, They looked at each other.

"what the fuck going on in there" Naurto asked.

"I got two thoughts" Kiba says.

"they're trying to teach Temrai to cook or having 'fun'" Kiba say's smirking as the boys blinked then look to the kitchen fast.

After a few hours of teaching Temrai to cook, They were still able to get lunch done. Hinata and Ino put the plates, forks and butterknifes on the table, all the girls were covered in food.

"boys lunch!" Tash yelled as all the boys walked in and was trying not to laugh at seeing the girls.

"who ever laughs gets my fist in their face" Tash says glaring alittle shuting the boys up.

Kankuro was trying to get a chip off of Amy's plate but she kept stopping him. But when Amy turn to talk to Hinata, Kankuro was going to grab a chip when a butter knife hit the table inches in front of Kankuro's fingers.

Kankuro's face paled, Amy turn fast to see the butter knife in the table and blinked.

"who's is this" she asked having alittle trouble pulling the butter knife out of the table.

Gaara walked over and stand alittle to close to Amy but she didn't notice.

"mine ... sorry it .. sliped" Gaara say's grabing the butter knife and pulled it out easy.

"oh ok just be alittle more careful" Amy says smiling then turn back to Hinata. Gaara glared at Kankuro then walked back to his seat, everyone else had a swear drop on the back of their head.

_did she really believe that?_ Everyone thought.

Once lunch was over all the girls clean up as the boys went off to do their own thing.

"why should we do all the work while the boys lay around" Ino asked drying dishes.

"yeah! we should make them do some stuff too!" Elexus says wipping down the table.

* * *

><p>All the girls were sitting on the couch watching tv and talking but Tash was the one to pick what to watch. She put ghost hunter on creeping out some of the girls like Sakura, Ino and Hinata. While Amy, Tash, Elexus, Tenten and Temrai were fine watching it, but just then you all heard loud bumping sounds.<p>

"what the hell was that!" Tash yelled keeping her eye's on the tv.

"Naruto fell down the stairs!" Lee yelled.

"well knock it off!" Tash yells again, as all you girls sweat drops looking at her.

Then Hinata got up and ran over to the stairs to see if he was ok.

* * *

><p>"oh oh oh yeah woot! hahaha huh no no no no ugh! grr BOB SAGET!" Elexus yells as she was playing air hockey with Tash.<p>

"hahahaha I win!" Tash say's smirking, then she saw something behind Elexus then looks back to Elexus.

"alright I'm bored now" Tash say's walking to the door kinda fast.

"what nooo! get back here! rematch!" Elexus yells and goes to jump at Tash.

But she close the door as Elexus hits it and falls to the floor.

"OWIE! ... I'm okay!" Elexus says.

Tash looked back at the door then shakes her head and walks off.

Tash walked up stairs and over to a door, she glance around making sure no one was around. Then knock on the door, the door open a inch as Tash smiled.

"it's me" she says.

The door open wider and Tash gets pulled in as the door closed kinda fast behind her.

* * *

><p>Elexus was stomping around the house looking for Tash for two hours now. Then she walked into the kitchen.<p>

"ew total" Lee says looking at the box.

Elexus blinked hearing this then walked over.

"you don't like total" Elexus asked, as Lee looks at her.

"it's gross" Lee says then goes to walk out but then Elexus grab the box.

"don't talk shit about total!" Elexus yelled and hits Lee over the head with the box.

he went flying then Elexus put the box away and walked out like nothing happen as Lee layed on the floor with a dizzy look.

* * *

><p><strong>TWO WEEKS LATER<strong>

Everyone was in Elexus's room watching this new movie that came out that Elexus got, but didn't want to go all the way down to the living room to watch it.

So this is where everyone is, Elexus is on her bed Tash sitting next to her, Sasuke laying down next to Tash with his arms behind his head.

Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba with akamaru, Shino, Kankuro, Naruto, Lee, Neji all on the floor.

Amy, Hinata, Tenten, Temrai, Sakura, Ino and Gaara are sitting on the two couchs in the room. It was a scary movie so the girls and some of the boys mainly Naruto and Lee were scared.

Amy was alittle scared but trying not to show it, Gaara who sitting next to Amy after beating Kankuro to the spot glance over to her.

Amy was biting on her lower lip and staring at the tv her hands gripping at her pant legs tightly. After awhile of staring at Amy and her not noticing, Gaara was about to put his hand on hers when the movie ended.

"that was awesome!" Elexus yelled making some of you all jump alittle.

"it was ok" Sasuke say's with a blank look.

"pff it was more then ok stop trying to act so cool" Elexus says as Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"y-yeah what s-she said!" Naruto says as Sasuke smirked at him.

" 'it's' behind you Naruto"

"UGHH!"

Everyone laughed at this as Naruto's face turn red then he glared at Sasuke who was still smirking.

"NOT funny!" Naruto yelled.

After everyone calm down they got up to leave.

"HEY where do you think your going!" Elexus yelled as everyone looked at her.

"the movie over Elexus" Tenten says.

"so what! shut up sit down!" Elexus yelled as everyone sat down kinda fast. Alittle creep out at the way Elexus was looking at them, Elexus looked around her room.

"now get the fuck out of my room!" Elexus yells as you all got a confused look and just stared at her like she had two heads.

"UGHH!"

"AHHH!"

Everyone ran out of Elexus's room fast, as she chase Everyone out with her bat that she has in her room for unknow reasons.

* * *

><p><strong>LATER THAT NIGHT<strong>

Elexus had just walked out of the bathroom with a hand on her stomach.

"ugh I knew I shouldn't have eaten that hotpocket" Elexus mumbles walking to her room. Seeing as it was late at night and everyone was asleep.

So she thought.

Elexus blinked hearing something and being her she NEEDED to know what it was. So Elexus follows the sound and stops in front of a door hearing it again. Elexus bites her lip thinking if she should open it or not.

_I don't know ... this is Sasuke's door ... he could be just ... looking at himself in the mirror or something that sounds like something he would do_ Elexus thought.

Then shakes her head and starts walking to her room.

**THUMP**

Elexus ran back fast.

_maybe just one peek won't hurt_ Elexus thought.

She slowly open the door, peeking in and almost fell over at what she saw.

There on the bed was Sasuke AND Tash making out and they looked like they were really into it. Elexus could see tongue and everything!, Elexus's eye's were wide as plates.

_porno! where my camra!_ Elexus thought watching, she also noticed both their shirts were off.

Tash moaned when Sasuke was rubbing and gripping one of her breast tight and hard. She wrap her legs around Sasuke's waist and grinds her hips rough into his making him moan alittle loud.

He moved his other hand down gripping her hip and grinding his hips back into hers.

The sound of a zippers was heard then two pairs of pants fall down on to the ground. Sasuke put Tash's legs on his arms lifting her legs to where her head is, and keeps grinding his hips into hers making Tash moan loud.

Elexus was STILL watching as some blood was going dripping from her nose.

_How long has this been going on!_ Elexus thought.

Then remembers how Tash always been disappearing or leaving early or fast.

_Oh I get it so she been sneaking around with Sasuke huh_ Elexus thought smirking alittle.

After awhile of watching Elexus finally went back to her room, and went to sleep kinda shocked at not hearing them.

_oh so that's why they put those seals up before they got to loud_ Elexus thought then yawned and went to sLeep.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY<strong>

"HOLY SHIT!"

Elexus's eye's snap open at hearing that, she jump out of bed running to her door. Thinking that someone had went into Sasuke's room and saw something. She almost rip her door off as she open it and ran out.

But what she saw made her fall to the floor, Naruto was freaking out and whipping around his tooth brush.

"who's been using my tooth brush! and what the hell this ... a hair! gross!" Naruto yelled freaking out more.

Tash would of went out there and beat the shit out of Naruto for waking her up. But didn't want anyone seeing her walk out of Sasuke's room, they haven't told anyone. Because they both don't want to deal with Sakura and Ino's whining and bitching.

Even those there been times where Tash has wanted to rip their heads off, and hug Sasuke tightly yelling mine! but she held herself back.

**THUMP**

"OW!"

"DO YOU HAVE TO YELL IN THE MORNING!"

Tash tried not to laugh at hearing Amy yelling knowing that she was NOT a morning person. Tash learn that when Elexus tried to wake Amy up one morning. Lets say Elexus was walking weird for awhile having her underwear pulled so far up her ass it was almost stuck.

* * *

><p><strong>LATER<strong>

Amy, Tash, Kankuro, Sasuke, Gaara and Naruto were sitting on the couch watching tv then Amy glanced around.

"hey where's Elexus?" Amy asked just then you all hear.

"come here puppet boy!".

"speck of the devil" Sasuke mumbles.

Kankuro looked over to see Elexus run in and jumps on Kankuro's lap smirking.

"make your daddy talk" she says, Kankuro's eye's widen as you all looked at her weird.

"what the hell have you been smoking" Amy asked Elexus as she looked at Amy.

"wouldn't you like to know" she says grinning as Amy shake her head.

* * *

><p>After a few hours you all found some paint ball guns and was now team up to play. Seeing as the house was big enough there were two teams.<p>

Red team gets the right side of the house and blue has the left side of the house.

**Red Team**

Amy, Elexus, Gaara, Temrai, Neji, Naruto, Tenten, Sasuke, Sakura

**Blue Team**

Tash, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kankuro, Kiba, Ino, Lee, Shino

* * *

><p>Once everyone was on their team, everyone went to their sides of the house and set the timer to go off in a hour and 30 minutes.<p>

The bell went off to start, everyone started sneaking off to the other sides looking for someone to shoot.

Amy peeked around a corner looking for a movement but not seeing any yet. Gaara was following Amy as he looked at her as Amy give the sign that its clear. You both sneak into the room, then Amy hear Elexus as She glance over to her.

"I'm going to get ya" Elexus was whisping over and over again as she sneaks off.

Amy silently laughed at hearing that as Amy shake her head and sneak off. After five minutes Amy start to hear shooting and yelling.

Just as she was going to sneak into another room, Gaara pulled her back fast pressing Amy into him. Just as blue paint ball flies by her.

Amy blinked a few times then sighs and whispers.

"thanks Gaara"

he nods but doesn't let Amy go as she blushed alittle

"uh Gaara" Amy whisper.

Gaara noticed he was still holding Amy and let her go blushing alittle as he turns his head to the side. Amy smile alittle still blushing then peeks around the corner, aims then shoots. Amy hear a yell then She and Gaara rush off.

Tash was looking around for one person as she smirks when she see her traget and aims her gun.

She shoots hitting the person on the ass leaving a blue mark, Sasuke jump almost yelling out as he turn his upper body to look at his ass. To see a blue mark then looks up fast seeing Tash as he narrow his eyes.

Tash smirks more and blows the top of her gun acting like there was smoke coming out of it. Sasuke smirked narrowing his eyes alittle more then disappears.

Tash gets ready putting her back to the wall and looks around fast. But what she didn't know was Sasuke was right over her on the ceiling as he aims his gun.

Tash gasp alittle painfully as she gets shot right on the shoulder as she looks to see a red mark. Then looks up fast to see Sasuke smirking down at her.

"oh you little cheater" Tash says then aims up and starts shooting.

Sasuke runs then flips off the ceiling landing on the floor then rolls getting behind something for cover.

Tash ran after Sasuke as he sneaked off.

* * *

><p>With Elexus she jump on a table and started shooting around randomly hoping to hit someone. But she ends up being the one getting hit as she falls off the table.<p>

"ugh! ow! call 911 I've just been in a hit an run!" Elexus yells hearing laughing in other rooms.

Tash ran around a corner and was going to run down the hall. But as she passed a door, it open and she got pulled in fast as the door closed fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe love the cliffhanger *grins* lol This wasn't going to be a two-shot at first but then I thought it would be better this way and maybe help get new ideas from my readers to help me get part two out faster.<strong>

**So please review is you have any ideas or just want to say something about the story, oh Please no flames.**

**well till next time, see ya ^_^**


End file.
